


Love, Sex, and Saving the Universe

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, Happy Ending tho, Insecure!Lance, Insecurity, Knotting, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Lance, mentioned - Freeform, mentioned ptsd!shiro, protective!keith&hunk&pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: "I think we should stop doing this."orShiro breaks up with Lance out of worry for Voltron, and Lance takes it as if their relationship had just been sex for the black paladin.(or insecure, anxious Lance is my shit)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHANCE SHIPPERS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SHANCE+SHIPPERS).



> totally self indulgent oops, we need more Shance works tbh -here is my contribution((:

“I think we should stop this.”

 

Lance’s body froze. The arms currently wrapped around him suddenly felt cold, foreign -and considering one was metal and was just now feeling that way said something. Lance sat up immediately, wincing as he realized there was nothing in reach to cover his naked form.

 

“Uh,” Lance’s own voice surprised him, “can you clarify what you mean by that?”

 

“I don’t think we should keep having sex-” and, sure, relationships weren’t solely based on fucking. Lance didn’t need sex, but- “I think we should go back to just being teammates.”

 

A coldness coiled in Lance’s stomach, he had Shiro’s _knot_ in him a moment ago, and the black paladin just considered them to be fuck buddies. Sure, space didn’t provide a lot of room for dates, but Shiro had fucking _courted_ him.

 

The elder had picked and presented him space flowers for fucks sake; had given the blue paladin headphones and a necklace and Lance had not blown that out of proportion. How could Lance have been so wrong about the nature of his relationship with the alpha. _Dumb omega_.

 

Lance could feel the anxiety in his chest rising, the idea of having an alpha who didn’t want him see the omega’s nest. Nests were private, only shared with lovers -how could Shiro not see that? Unless, he did, maybe it was all a joke to him. Maybe he had been laughing at Lance this whole time. They had just been fuck buddies and the shorter hadn’t even realized.

 

“Yeah,” Lance forced himself to nod, getting up to find his pants, “Just, uh, I’ll go then.” Lance really didn’t want to cry in front of Shi- his commanding officer. He grabbed his clothes, only just shoving on the necessities and carrying the rest -apparently the rest included his jacket and socks.

 

It didn’t matter that this was his room or anything, Shiro could have it, honestly. The door barely shut when Lance tripped over his only-semi-tied laces. There was, of course, a large crash as he hit the floor and, yeah, Shiro definitely heard that.

 

Lance barely picked himself up when Keith’s door swooshed open. Lance greeted the other alpha of the team with a forced smile. Keith stared at him a moment, assessing the state Lance was in, before tugging the blue paladin into his own room.

 

“What did you do?” _I don’t know. Something that was probably my fault, bad omega, stupid omega._

 

“What happened, Lance?” Keith was shaking Lance shoulders, and Lance just couldn’t anymore -he wanted to be alone when it happened. He hadn’t wanted anyone else to see. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes and-

 

“Shiro is in my nest, and I, fuck-”

 

“He’s in your nest?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do you need me to get him out? Aren’t nests private? Why is he in your-”

 

“Just forget I said anything,” Lance interrupted loudly, “I just need a moment to breath, I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. I’m just a little shaken up.” Lance placed his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. The waterworks were beginning to spill. _Great_.

 

“Are you _crying_?” Keith asked. “I’m getting Hunk, I’m not good when people cry.”

 

Lance hadn’t even noticed the time pass before the beta was in front of Lance. Hunk was even emitting this sort of cooing sound as he picked Lance up and buried the lithe omega into a hug.

 

Distantly he can hear Keith relying exactly what Lance had told him, how he didn’t know really what was wrong with the omega, but the moment Keith said anything about Shiro seeing Lance’s nest, Hunk was ready to fight.

 

Now, Hunk was a lover not a fighter, and Shiro could totally kick his ass -even if Hunk wasn’t just a beta. It took both Keith, Lance, and when had Pidge even gotten here, to hold the large man back. Hunk is a big old softie, but if you hurt his friends, he will try his best to fuck you up -even if he isn’t successful.

 

It took a lot of coaxing, but Hunk finally calmed down. Lance refused to share, or rather spill, anything else than what he had accidentally already told Keith. The three other paladins reluctantly accepted that Lance would share only if he wanted to, but had insisted on making sure he ate dinner before he recoiled back to his probably now empty nest.

 

Hunk had convinced a sullen Lance into a piggy back ride. Lance was thankful to be carried to the kitchen rather than having to walk on his currently-jellied-legs, so it was a win-win. The four entered the kitchen in silence, taken back by seeing Shiro and Allura already sitting at the table. Lance felt his stomach twist. _Maybe he had just been a replacement until Shiro was able to date the Princess. Maybe Shiro had just needed someone to take his mind of things. Maybe-_

 

“Lance,” Hunk said for the second time, “you can get off now, buddy.” The blue paladin nodded dumbly as he climbed of his friend and into his seat. Soon enough the paladins were focused on their own meals.

 

“Keith, after this I was going to train, if you wanted to join me,” Shiro invited the red paladin. Keith didn’t even look up at the elder before talking.

 

“Lance, do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Keith turned to the blue paladin. Lance stared at him for a moment, taken back.

 

“Yeah!” Pidge said, “I have Star Trek on my laptop. I know it’s your favorite.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Lance answered, risking a glance at the shocked face Shiro was sporting.

 

“Wait-” But the green, yellow, and red paladin didn’t wait for their leader to finish before they were dragging Lance from his seat to watch the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

After that the totally brushing Shiro off thing seemed to only get worse, Lance honestly wasn’t there to notice it all that much. He had rebuilt his nest a total of seven times, and was still unhappy with it. Logically, the paladin knew it was caused by the apha’s rejection, but logic did little to soothe the berating voice in his head. _Stupid omega_ . _Ugly omega_ . _How could he believe, for even a moment, that anyone would want him?_

 

So he continued to fret over his nest, continued to scrub so hard at his skin in an attempt to hide his obviously unpleasing omega scent, continued to pick at all his flaws, and continued to doubt himself.

 

So he didn’t notice how the team continued to grow cold to his leader, how they were directly ignoring his orders, and doubting Shiro’s ability to lead.

 

Shiro was beginning to become frustrated. He already had to deal with the space between him and Lance, already had to be the responsible one and end it. How would it have worked out anyway. Lance couldn’t deal with him forever, the ptsd was still keeping the alpha at night, and his night terrors were only getting worse. But having to put up with the team’s inability to function was too much.

 

Every moment he just wanted to pick Lance up and scent him, wanted to fully reclaim his -no, _the_ omega. To think this was the time the team decided to start acting up just-

 

“Princess, I think it’s time we did one of those bonding exercises again.”

 

It had been a battle to get all of the others even in the room, but Allura was a force not to be messed with -even for Pidge.

 

“It was common as a child that if I was upset with a friend, we would be forced to say something nice about each other. It often helped us make up. Why don’t you all go around the circle. Shiro?”

 

The black paladin glanced at his team, an uneasy smile on his lips. “Of course. Keith, you’ve always been amazing loyal. Ah, Hunk, your cooking skills are the best I have ever seen, you could probably make cookies from motor oil. Pidge, you refuse to be what anyone puts onto you, you are persistent and unforgivingly real. Lance, uh, you, ah-”

 

Shiro cut himself off, looking down for moment, “I mean, you, uh. I just, you are-”

 

Shiro hadn’t cried in a very long time, he refused, usually, to let himself be so weak.

 

“It’s okay, dude,” Lance spoke, “We can just move on, it’s fine. I know there isn’t a lot to say-”

 

“No.” Shiro looked up at the blue paladin, “There is too fucking much to say. Lance, I messed up.” Shiro could feel the tears as they cascaded down his face, not stopping to notice no one called him out on swearing. “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

“You,” Lance rubbed at his own stinging eyes, “You said it was just sex.”

 

Shiro felt cold all of a sudden. _How could Lance think it was just sex?_ “I courted you, it was never just sex, Lance. How could you think-

 

“Because that’s what you fucking said, that we couldn’t keep _having sex_ , that you needed to just be my teammate. I-I let you see my _nest,_ Shiro. _You broke it off in my_ _nest_.”

 

“Oh, Lance,” Shiro pulled the blue paladin’s body to his own, “I thought I couldn’t handle it, that I would end up hurting Voltron. I didn’t stop to think that I would be hurting us, that I would be hurting _you_.”

 

“You absolute fucker.” Lance clung to Shiro.

 

The elder wrapped his arms around the younger paladin, leaning to scent the Cuban’s neck -continuing to mumble apologies.

 

“You are so fucking lucky that I love you, too.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS BTW
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> see any mistakes? please please please tell me!


End file.
